1. Continuing Application Data
2. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to novel organosilicon compositions based on (a) hydrocarbon residues derived from polycyclic polyenes and (b) residues derived from cyclic polysiloxanes or tetrahedral siloxysilanes.
3. Discussion of the Background and Material Information
Leibfried, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,900,779, 4,902,731, and 5,013,809 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. and 07/419,430 (filed Oct. 10, 1989), now U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,134, and Bard and Burnier, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,360, describe crosslinked organosilicon polymers and crosslinkable organosilicon prepolymers comprised of alternating polycyclic hydrocarbon residues and cyclic polysiloxanes or siloxysilane residues linked through carbon to silicon bonds. These polymers and prepolymers are useful in, among other things, structural and electronic applications.
It is often desired to store catalyst activated samples of the prepolymers for a long period of time, preferably at room temperature, or process the prepolymers at elevated temperatures without significant advancement or increased viscosity. For instance, when used as glob top encapsulants it is desired that these prepolymers be stable at room temperature so that they can be used over a long period of time without special handling. The instant inventors have discovered that filled crosslinked organosilicon polymers and crosslinkable organosilicon prepolymers have improved long term, room temperature storage stability and increased high temperature stability in the presence of certain alkylamine reaction rate modifiers. Other advantages are described below.